Un día en mis zapatos
by Clara Valentina
Summary: Marley Rose es la chica nueva de McKinley Hights, quien sueña con algún día estar en la radio... One-shot acerca de su vida, sentimientos, emociones y pensamientos en 'The New Rachel'


**Hola a todos! bien, este es un fic acerca del nuevo personaje de la serie, Marley Rose, cuando la ví por primera vez me enamoré de ella y de su historia, así que quise escribirla, espero que les guste, la verdad amo este personaje, este fic básicamente se tratará de Marley obviamente pero también incluye a otros personajes que se relacionan con ella, utilizaré todas las escenas que tiene en la serie para armar una historia que hable de ella algunas cosas las invento yo para darle mayor realismo, en fin, espero que les guste y comenten!**

* * *

Mi sueño siempre ha sido cantar en la radio, muchas personas como mi madre cree que debería ir por algo más grande como Broadway tal vez, al igual que como lo hizo la última leyenda del club Glee en McKinley, Rachel Berry, ese fue su sueño y lo está logrado, pero no es el mío.

Esta mañana me enteré de que el club Glee haría audiciones para elegir a los nuevos miembros de los ahora campeones nacionales, los New Directions, la idea me emocionó, pero no como a muchos que sólo quieren estar en el equipo ganador, cantar es lo que más me gusta hacer y tal vez a través del club Glee pueda perseguir mi sueño como lo hizo Rachel.

Cuando se lo dije a mi mamá, se emocionó mucho, al parecer ella cree que hay algo mágico en mi voz, creo lo hago bien, pero no sé si soy lo suficientemente buena como para ser seleccionada, después de todo, la lista de inscripciones estaba llena, ni siquiera las porristas tenían tantos aspirantes este año, pero yo confío en que tal vez mi talento sea suficiente como para dar el primer paso hacia mi sueño; aún soy estudiante de segundo grado así que si no logro entrar, podré intentarlo el siguiente año.

Otro de los motivos que me impulsan a querer entrar al coro es que he visto a la mayoría de sus integrantes y no parecen ser como los demás chicos de esta escuela, es decir, aquí es como una especie de jungla donde todos se atacan y pelean entre sí (incluso con sus propios amigos) por ser el más popular, pero ellos no, ellos parecen amables y diferentes… sé que si logro impresionarlos con mi audición, además de ganar el éxito y la aceptación personal, ganaré amigos, verdaderos amigos. En mi otra escuela no los tuve, siempre fui rechazada por ser la hija de la cocinera, pero yo estaba segura de que este año sería diferente…

No puedo creer lo que escucho, un jugador de fútbol y una porrista (tal vez su capitana) se burlan de mi mamá por su apariencia física, lo entiendo de ellos y la verdad no me extrañó, siempre es lo mismo en todas las escuelas… lo que no puedo creer es que los ND estén haciendo lo mismo… qué decepción… realmente creí que eran diferentes, creí que eran como yo, que equivocada estuve…

Más tarde voy a la cocina a ver a mi mamá y está cociendo una falda para que pueda usarla en la audición, ella dice que aunque van a pensar que es de segunda mano al menos pensarán que es de diseñador de segunda mano.

Finalmente hoy es el día de la audición, estoy nerviosa y emocionada, no se me ha olvidado el incidente de la cafetería pero aún así quiero audicionar, algo me dice que estoy muy cerca de comenzar el camino hacia mi sueño…

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando escucho una voz que dice "siguiente"… esa soy yo. Bien, ya estoy aquí, no existe la opción de retirarme, me armo de valor, subo al escenario y comienzo a cantar la canción New York State Of Mind escrita por Billy Joel y popularizada por Barbra Streisand.

Estoy un poco desanimada por lo que escuché el otro día en el almuerzo sobre mi mamá, en realidad a mí no me avergüenza decirle a todo el mundo quién es mi mamá, yo me siento muy orgullosa de ella y de ser su hija porque tiene un trabajo honesto y que le permite pasar mucho tiempo conmigo, cosa que muchas madres no hacen; sin embargo ella insistió en bajarme y esperarme unas cuadras antes de llegar a la escuela porque no quería que me pasara lo mismo, ella sólo quiere que pueda tener amigos y sentarme en la mesa popular.

Los días pasan y al fin es el día en que publicarán las listas para de los aceptados a todos los clubes incluyendo el coro, realmente estoy muy emocionada! Y al mismo tiempo nerviosa… ¿qué pasa si no fui lo bastante buena como para entrar? Casi la cuarta parte de la escuela audicionó, y esto reduce mis posibilidades de entrar… mientras camino por el pasillo me doy cuenta de que el director del coro, Will Schuester, está pegando la lista de los miembros del coro, me acerco lentamente, leo una lista que contiene los nombres de todos los New Directions… no lo puedo creer! Al final de la lista está mi nombre, Marley Rose, conseguí entrar!, estoy tan feliz en estos momentos! … y entonces lo vi, era un chico más o menos alto, complexión media, moreno, pelo corto y oscuro, ojos marrones, pasó junto a mí, probablemente él no me haya notado pero parecía que se dirigía también a ver la lista de los aceptados para el coro, no pude asegurarme porque yo tenía que seguir caminando, no podía entretenerme en observar la trayectoria de un chico al que probablemente no vaya a volver a ver, y más importante aún, que nunca me volteará a ver.

Pero retomando el tema del coro estoy muy emocionada y ya quiero decírselo a mí mamá, llego a la cocina y ahí está ella, le cuento todo como de costumbre y ella parece estar muy emocionada pero ahora que lo pienso mejor, creo que estoy pesando en dejarlo, después de lo que dijeron de mi mamá, eso me dolió mucho; yo no puedo mentirle ni ocultarle las cosas a mi mamá así que con mucha tristeza le digo que se estaban burlando de ella, pero una vez más me recuerda lo increíble que es diciéndome que son adolescentes, la verdad yo creí que resultaría herida al igual que yo, pero fue comprensiva, por eso la amo.

Finalmente es mi primer día de ensayo con el coro, estoy muy emocionada, tímidamente entro a la sala y el señor Schuester me presenta a todos en el grupo, todo iba bien hasta que una chica me preguntó dónde compré el suéter que estaba usando en ese momento, yo no sabía que responder, obviamente no podía decirle que mi mamá lo había hecho porque sería desperdiciar todos los sacrificios que ella está haciendo para que yo sea popular así que traté de inventar algo bueno, pero lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir fue decir que lo había comprado en J Crew, todos parecían confusos pero creo que tal vez lo creyeron excepto un chico rubio de aspecto amistoso que me miraba como si él me conociera o como si supiera que lo inventé y los motivos por lo que lo hice pero supongo que no sabe nada porque parecía dudoso.

Al día siguiente, llegó la hora del almuerzo, pero esta vez me senté con mis nuevos amigos y compañeros del club, parecían ser agradables, de hecho todos parecían serlo hasta los jugadores de futbol y las porristas, excepto Kitty, que parecía, ella sería la nueva capitana de las porristas; de cualquier forma, todo iba bien hasta que mi mamá salió de la cocina y comenzaron a burlarse de ella, sé que ella sólo quería que yo fuera popular pero no quiero serlo si eso significa tener que soportar todo tipo de burlas hacia la mujer que me dio la vida, eso me dolía, y mucho, resistí por unos segundos hasta que no pude más y los enfrenté.

-Eso es muy cruel –me decidí a encararlos

-Disculpa? –dijo Kitty probablemente igual de ofendida que yo, excepto que ella no tenía razones para estarlo

-Tú no la conoces, no sabes cómo es su vida! –dije con la paciencia colmada

-Entonces por qué te preocupas?

-Porque ella es mi madre –dije, todos se quedaron callados mirándome, después continué –Pensé que eran diferentes.

Nuevamente volvieron a decepcionarme, ya lo habían hecho antes, pero con esta segunda vez habían sobrepasado los límites, lo estuve pensando y si esa es la verdadera cara de los New Directions, entonces no me interesa formar parte de ellos, así que mañana renunciaré.

Al día siguiente estaba decidida a renunciar al club Glee, pero sería hasta la hora del ensayo para renunciar formalmente, mientras tanto tenía que continuar con mi día y con mis clases, caminé hacia mi casillero, estaba buscando algunas cosas que necesitaba para mi próxima clase cuando vía que, Sam, uno de los chicos del coro se acercaba a mí.

-Hey Marley, umm… yo sólo quería disculparme por todos nosotros y rogarte que no renuncies –no pude evitar sorprenderme, él me miró por un segundo antes de continuar –mira, te entiendo, como por ejemplo, que ese suéter es de Walmart y que tu mamá cosió la etiqueta J. Crew…

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –lo interrumpí

-Porque mi madre solía hacer lo mismo para mí… lo mejor del club Glee es que no se trata de las etiquetas, si puedes cantar, si puedes bailar, tú perteneces; y tú puedes cantar!

-No lo sé, tú dices eso, pero la forma en que estabas burlándote de mi mamá… algo no se siente bien… -le dije mientras me daba la media vuelta para irme, pero cuando volteé todos los chicos del club Glee estaban ahí

-Venimos a disculparnos –dijo Artie, un chico en silla de ruedas

-Pienso que ser popular se sintió bastante bien y nos olvidamos de ser nosotros mismos –continuó Tina

-Bueno, yo no lo hice, yo siempre fui popular, pero a veces me olvido de ponerme ropa interior –interrumpió Brittany, la única porrista del club

-La mejor parte del club Glee es que todos llegan a ser una estrella –agregó Blaine –es por eso que todos esperamos que puedas venir al ensayo esta tarde y quizás ser la voz principal en una de las canciones en las que estamos trabajando

-Y si las palabras no te convencen permite a la majestuosidad y el misterio de la fabulosa Unique hacer lo necesario –dijo un chico llamado Wade pero en ese momento era Unique –Lo digo en serio, el club Glee es un lugar especial; osea, ¿en qué otro lugar puedo vestirme de esta manera y ser recibido con los brazos abiertos?

-Ok, una última cosa –dije –creo que no me siento cómoda sentándome con la capitana de las porristas y todos esos chicos en el almuerzo…

-Eso no va a ser un problema –interrumpió ella –Podíamos manejar a Gimpy y la cabeza de tarántula y a Richie Poor porque ustedes fueron los campeones nacionales como nosotros, pero nuestra invitación no fue extendida a Precious antes de operarse basada en la novela Vómito de Shappire y hacer a la hija de Mike & Molly parte de nuestro grupo!

-Bueno, creo que ya no estamos en tu grupo –intervino Blaine

-Sabes, estaba esperando que dijeras eso –respondió Kitty mientras los dos chicos que iban con ella nos lanzaron nuestro primer Slushie a Unique y a mí

Luego uno de los chicos tomó la palabra –Y con eso se restablece el orden! –dijo mientras se iban satisfechos los tres chicos. Vaya nunca había recibido un Slushie en el rostro, no se sentía bien, estaba frío y mis ojos ardían pero al final creo que valía la pena porque al fin había encontrado el lugar al que pertenezco.

-Bueno parece que ustedes son oficialmente bienvenidos al club Glee –agregó Artie, mientras Unique y yo aún estábamos "disfrutando" de nuestra "bienvenida"

-Los ojos de Unique están que arden! –dijo ella

-Vamos chicos, a limpiarse y a ensayar –continuó Blaine mientras todos se iban.

En realidad no sabía si debía ir al ensayo, habían pasado muchas cosas pero ahora ellos parecían sinceros, y bueno, la manera en que los echaron del grupo de Kitty y los demás populares por mí, creo que se merecen una segunda oportunidad. Todos la merecemos.

Me decidí y fui al ensayo, al principio no estaba segura pero amo cantar y esta sería la primera vez que podría cantar con todos ellos, llegué al auditorio, comencé a cantar _Chassing Pavements_ y los vi ensayar, eran bastante buenos, entonces resurgió mi temor, ¿qué tal si no soy lo bastante buena? A pesar de que fui la única que logró entrar de todos los que audicionaron aún pienso que no estoy lista para ser campeona nacional como ellos.

Comencé a caminar alrededor del escenario pero por detrás de él, los veía de diferentes ángulos, parecía divertido, ese era mi sueño y lo tenía delante de mí, me detuve, seguía cantando, sólo estaba ahí observando, nadie parecía percatarse de mi presencia porque estaban muy concentrados hasta que Blaine lo hizo y se acercó a mí, me tomó de las manos y me llevó con los otros chicos, entre él y el señor Schuester me colocaron en un lugar que habían designado para mí por si decidía ir, rápidamente él se fue a su lugar, todos continuaron con la coreografía y yo hice lo mismo. Se sentía bastante bien estar arriba de un escenario siendo la voz principal de los New Directions aunque sé que es sólo un ensayo pero para mí fue como mi debut.

Momentos después volteé hacia la parte de arriba en la entrada del auditorio y lo vi de nuevo. Era el mismo chico que me había encontrado por el pasillo hace unos días, ahora estaba ahí, escondido, haciendo lo mismo que yo en un principio; no sé ni siquiera por qué le ponía tanta atención a ese chico, es decir, sólo lo he visto una vez y ahora estoy hablando para mí misma de él? eso era extraño, porque de alguna manera me alegraba de verlo de nuevo. Como parte de la coreografía nos movimos todos hacía el lado del escenario que quedaba exactamente enfrente de él, nadie lo había visto, sólo yo; entonces, sin dejar de sonreír le dediqué la canción que cantábamos en ese momento a él, quien pareció identificarse con ella, tenía mucha curiosidad de saber por qué pero no podía, así que simplemente continué con lo que estaba haciendo, entonces vi que se dio la vuelta para irse, no quería que se fuera, por alguna razón yo disfrutaba de su lejana compañía, pero en ese momento estaba muy ocupada y feliz como para preocuparme por eso, así que simplemente seguí cantando.

Al terminar la canción todos comenzaron a felicitarme y a hacer cumplidos respecto a mi interpretación, me sentía realizada, eso era lo que siempre había querido, subir a un escenario y cantar, bueno además de mis sueño de cantar en la radio pero eso vendrá después supongo. Lo importante aquí es que por primera vez en mi vida era feliz porque sentía que al fin era parte de algo.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí termina el primer capítulo, basado en el capítulo (valga la redundancia) _The New Rachel_ que es donde ella hace su primera aparición, espero que les haya gustado, si no háganmelo saber y díganme por qué para mejorar en ese aspecto, sé aceptar las críticas y todo eso, así que no se preocupen... Sé que esta historia es de Marley pero les gustaría que fuera una historia Jarley o Sarley? no sé, tal vez en algún momento pueda hacer a estas parejas, las dos me gustan mucho ¿ustedes qué opinan? es buena idea o tal vez pueda escribir después otra historia para alguna aparte no sé, el lector es el que manda, así que ustedes díganme. Comenten!**


End file.
